


Everything Will Be Alright

by Databuffer, Databuffering (Databuffer)



Series: A Boy and his Robot [4]
Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Apologies, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Keep that in mind while reading for maximum pain, Protect these children, Robot/Human Relationships, Set right before the robot dies, Sibling Bonding, robot’s POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Databuffer/pseuds/Databuffer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Databuffer/pseuds/Databuffering
Summary: It’s 12:28 AM on the Jupiter 2. And the robot has too much on their mind. Luckily Will and Penny unknowingly help.





	Everything Will Be Alright

Current Location: Jupiter 2 (Docked at: Unknown)  
Ship Time: 12:28 AM.   
Current Objective: Defend Will Robinson  
Threat Level: Low   
Current Tasks: Introspection, Pacing in Core Chamber, Remaining Quiet

 

Pacing. The robot had never paced before. It had observed Judy Robinson and Maureen Robinson perform the exercise while talking, or anxious. As it had observed, it aided both in clear thought, and handling fear. An apt time to test its theory, as it required aid on both matters, and had more than enough control samples of previous introspections to compare it to. The robot had come to the conclusion that its benefits were only applicable to purely organic life forms. Mild physical exertion. A burning of excess energy to keep systems nominal - that was its guess at least. All issues its mechanical systems were devoid of. 

Still. It felt too late in the task, and experiment to cut it off now. 

So it remained. Treading across the room, only to turn around at a designated point. Repeating the process. Endlessly moving between point A and B, while its display was alight in frenzied flashes of blue and purple.

Though pacing wasn’t the most important thing on its mind at the present moment. It was… fear.

Anxiety. Something previously unfelt, or heard of, but certainly there now. The reasoning was both complicated and simple. Ranking reasons from most tangibility to least: An increase in unknown variables; an increase in human population; a need to rewrite hundreds of hexes with updated information; a fear of change; an uncertainty of function; and worst yet: a feeling something bad was about to happen.

Previously the robot’s world had been simple. One task. Straight forward. Protect Will Robinson, and obey his commands when it did not interfere with his core task. It was easy to do. It followed close behind, and protected from dangerous environments. Preventing dangerous actions. On one occasion, driving away an organism of unknown intention. On another, locking Will away from harm’s way.

But now the robot’s world had been tilted askew. Humans were complex. Complicated. Each human on board the Jupiter 2 had taken days to understand. Even then, they were mostly mysteries. It could predict outcomes involving them with 11.3% accuracy (alarmingly low). They all behaved differently, but could be expected to act by certain rules and apparent laws that governed their actions. Code of some sort.   
These new additions acted differently. Even more different than the interloper they had allowed on board. 

There were so many. It couldn’t hope of learning them all. It needed to be so very careful.   
On top of that, they seemed to fear the robot. It didn’t know how to classify them. That in itself set its circuits ablaze, but yet more problems arose.   
The robot had been left behind. Will left its presence. A world shattering moment.

How could it protect, and obey, if it wasn’t present? When would it happen again? Had the robot disobeyed by coming back? Was it intended to be a dismissal of service? With the new humans who did not trust it, would Will be forced out of the protector’s range again? Would it be a frequent occurrence?

Something in it told it to kill them all. Reduce the number of variables, however it did not align with Will’s apparent laws. A ghost of an old order, rising again through damaged hexes.

Ignored.

The worst yet, was the feeling that something was bound to happen. It clung to no logical service or process. It was not from calculations, new information, or anything that made sense. Perhaps if it was a fear that Will would be attacked by a colonist, it would feel more at ease, but… no. It was vague. The robot wanted to purge it from its processor, but something in it told it that the information would be a warning of value. 

Important: Scheduled Task for Ship Time: 12:30 AM: Check on Will Robinson. High Priority. 

The robot ceased its thought process. Allowing its thoughts to fold back up neatly into their respective corners of its processor, as it turned abruptly. Ceasing its strides back and forth across the room, and instead heading somewhere with purpose. Will’s room.

It was only conditionally allowed inside, as detailed by both Will Robinson, and John Robinson. Conditions: Will Robinson requires aid; permission is explicitly granted by a family member.   
None of the requirements were met - yet, so it did nothing more than press a button to open the door, and peer inside with dimmed lights.  
What lay beyond the door was unusual. Will Robinson stood at the door. Hand reached up, as if he intended to push the button to open the door himself. Curiosity flared across its display, before it acted on a different order set.   
Detailed by Maureen Robinson. Protocol: Curfew. After Ship Time: 11:20 PM, Will Robinson, Judy Robinson, and Penny Robinson are to remain in their personal quarters. Unless sufficient excuse is provided. Protocol is lifted after Ship Time: 4:30 AM

Excuses include: Communicating with parental units; a need to tend to bodily functions; any explanations including the words ‘important’, ‘emergency’, or terms of similar definition.

The robot held a hand out. Palm facing Will Robinson. Barring him access to the rest of the Jupiter 2.

“Oh - hi..!” Will Robinson quickly greeted. Tone obvious that he had not expected anyone to be there. Neither had the robot, truthfully. 

The robot answered with an acknowledging flash of white on its screen, before shifting to a gesture Will had taught it. A silent greeting that consisted of a slow wave of the hand. Though it didn’t move out of his way.

“Bet you wanna know why I’m up, huh?” The robot swirled its display. “Right, so uh… I kinda wanted to talk to you. I know it wouldn’t be too much of a talk, considering you kinda can’t talk - or won’t, not too sure about that - but I wanted to apologize for leaving you in the cave, and - “ Will stopped abruptly, taking a deep breath “ - and I wanted to talk to you about what happened, and see if you’re okay if that's alright with you.”   
One of the most long winded statements the robot had heard from any human yet. The robot remained where it stood. Expectantly. 

“Right! Right! Forgot. You are allowed to come into my room for now.” Will finally stated. With sufficient permission given, the robot moved inside in a clunky gesture. Walking in, and performing a complete 180 just to close the door behind it, then turning all the way back around. Will seemed not to care, and had already found himself sitting on the edge of the bed. Gesturing for it to join him.   
The robot obeyed. Eventually finding itself seated on the opposite end of the bed, despite the metal groan it produced. The robot surmised its full weight would collapse the structure. It split its weight evenly between the floor and the structure, and turned back to Will. Expectant once more.

“So I just uh… Well, I just wanted you to know that when I left you in the cave, I wasn’t abandoning you. It was just… Well I didn’t want dad to take you away, so… Then- then there were all the people, I couldn’t go back for you.” 

All points the robot had surmised already. Though the reassurance that it was only meant to be temporary was nice.

“Sorry about that… Must have been a bit scary, huh?” Will placed a hand on the robot’s shoulder. He’d seen Penny Robinson do it to Will Robinson before. A symbol of solidarity? Empathy? Unknown. Still, the robot shifted its display to something of appreciation nonetheless. A mixture of the symbols for happiness, and ‘thanks’. It was one of the few symbols that Will actually ever responded to, which… perhaps made sense. It was a vivid swirling of blue and purple. The motion was hard to miss. 

Will smiled, and abruptly leaned towards the robot. His arms encircling its midsection. Holding it tightly by Will’s standards. The robot knew this one. Though the meaning was more widespread than any of the other human gestures catalogued by its hexes. Meanings ranging from apology, to empathy, and sometimes sadness. Perhaps it was chosen because all the purposes were applicable here?   
As always, the robot responded by carefully placing an arm over Will. Gently. Providing protection. 

“And I guess I should also thank you for protecting me…” The robot internally dismissed that. It would have done so no matter what. “Then… also apologize for not letting you fight, and getting you so beat up…” Will continued. Speaking into one of the ridges of the robot’s side. Why was he saying all of this? 

Distantly that feeling that something bad was about to happen soon rose up once more. 

Will retracted his arms back to his side. Now looking up at the silent, stoic robot in concern. Eyes quickly trailing down its form in search of… something.   
“Didn’t those animals rip you open? You look the same as before…” 

He was correct. They had torn its plating apart. Ripped through cables. Almost offlined it. Self repair protocols were fast however. Even with components missing, they could synthesize new ones, and repair within hours. Hours that the robot had certainly had. 

The robot couldn’t communicate this, through any gesture, or screen display, so instead, it pushed an arm towards Will. Turned over, to show a thick cable that was still rewinding itself together. The fibers and conductors threading together and growing until the gash through it had no traces.   
The limb was low priority. The last thing on its list to be repaired. 

Will stared at it, mouth somewhat agape in awe, despite having seen the process before when he had rescued it.   
“You’re healing… just like…” He blinked. Clearly piecing it together for himself. “Like in the forest that night… incredible… and - and the metal doesn’t look to be thinned out? Where are you pulling the materials from? Are you… making it? That’s… incredible…” Will fell backwards, onto his pillow. 

“Wow… You’re incredible…. Imagine if the Jupiter had that tech? Just keep patching itself up… Always ready to go…” Will mused to himself, while the robot took his words to heart. Simulating how it could bring its own physiology to the inanimate ship, for the benefit of Will. 

Suddenly the door opened. The robot turned its head just in time to see Penny Robinson throwing herself onto the bed between it, and Will. Curfew protocol kicked in almost immediately. 

“What are you two boys up to in here, having a sleepover? Well! Make room for one more-“ before Penny could ask any more questions, or make and more lighthearted statements, the robot had stood up. Gently closing its hand around her upper arm, and pulling her towards the door, with minimal force. 

Penny gasped as though she had been betrayed.   
“Oh- did you teach him no girls allowed or something? That’s messed up!” Will rolled his eyes a bit.   
“No, of course I didn’t. He’d just supposed to keep you in your room. Its late. Remember, curfew?” The robot tugged a little more insistently. 

“Oh! Oh I remember how this works -“ she giggled. “But it's important!” 

Internally it disliked being manipulated like so, however knew the protocol’s terms were too strict to argue without Will standing by him. 

The robot’s hand fell free, and Penny threw herself onto the bed again. Reaching out to poke Will on the nose - who responded by adopting a barely held together serious face.  
“Your robot is kinda dumb.” She stated in a happy tone. 

“He’s not dumb, you’re just mean.” Will shot back.

“Thank you! But no, he’s still dumb. Also he’s creepy when he just stands there like that. Tell him to do something.” Penny ordered with a gentle shove. Will turned back towards the robot.

“You should apologize to him. You might’ve hurt his feelings.“ the robot was fine. “Anyway. You can sit back down if you’d like. Or go back outside. Whatever you want.” 

The robot obeyed the former slowly treading back to the bed, to carefully place its weight on top once more.   
Penny looked between her brother, and the robot for a moment, before a tell-tale smile crept across her face.  
“So what now? We gonna braid his hair, and talk about boys?” 

“No - and he doesn’t have hair anyway.”

“Girls then? - and, yeah, dumb dumb. That's the joke.”

Despite the perceived harshness of Penny’s comments, it felt… comfortable. The robot a bystander. A witness, like in all things. Present, but barely intervening. Even as it found itself dragged into a picture or two, and hand game of ‘rock, paper, scissors’ after they clearly explained the rules to it - games it won every time based on observing the way its opponents hand moved in the beginning, and assuming the winning stance itself.   
Even as they talked about it, and in its direction, it felt left out, until a conclusion struck it, as it found itself walking Penny Robinson back to her quarters at Ship Time: 2 AM. 

It had figured itself to be an outsider. A guest, or a tool that was in their home. Disposable in some manner or another.  
However… Penny treated it with the same joking roughness as she did Will. Will treated it with the same care and concern he showed with his sisters. Judy was almost as protective of it, as she was the rest of the family. 

Penny arrived at her room. Looking up to the robot. Uttering a drowsy ‘g’night’ under her breath as she wobbled towards her bed. 

It wondered if… 

 

It wondered if it was part of their family.

It wondered if that itching, intangible feeling in its head was a lie.

It wondered if everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooo its been awhile since I’ve wrote LiS stuff!!! I missed it.
> 
> Also writing Samuel Hayden being an angry old cyborg, then this, was odd. But I definitely needed the change of pace.


End file.
